dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
List of programs broadcast by Univision (Alola)
This is a list of television programs currently broadcast (in first-run or reruns), scheduled to be broadcast or formerly broadcast on Univision, a Spanish-language American broadcast television network. Current programming Original programming Acquired programming Upcoming programming Former programming Original programming Telenovelas Television series News / public affairs programming Talk / reality shows Music/variety shows Comedy programming Game shows Sports programming Acquired programming Telenovelas *''A que no me dejas'' *''Abismo de pasión'' *''Acorralada'' *''Agujetas de color de rosa'' *''Al diablo con los guapos'' *''Alborada'' *''Alegrijes y Rebujos'' *''Alma Rebelde'' *''Alondra'' *''Amada Enemiga'' *''Amar otra vez'' *''Amar sin límites'' *''Amarte es mi Pecado'' *''Amigas y Rivales'' *''Amor de barrio'' *''Amor bravío''Amor Bravío llega a UnivisionAmor Bravio Telenovela | Telefutura Upfront 2012Llega 'Amor Bravío' a UnivisionLos mejores momentos de Amor Bravío. ¿Cuál ha sido tu favortio? *''Amor Comprado'' *''Amor Gitano'' *''Amor Real'' *''Amor sin Maquillaje'' *''Amorcito Corazón'' Pronto llega 'Amorcito Corazón'Del cielo caen muchos tipo de amorEl elenco de Amorcito Corazón en Despierta América *''Amores con trampa'' *''Amores verdaderos'''Amores Verdaderos' llega en Noviembre a Univision‘Amores Verdaderos’ llega pronto a UnivisionAmores Verdaderos: José Ángel se aferra a un milagro - Avance capítulo 177 *''Amy, la niña de la mochila azul'' *''Ángel Rebelde'' *''Angela'' *''Antes muerta que Lichita'' *''Apuesta por un amor'' *''Atrévete a Soñar'' *''Aventuras en el tiempo'' *''Bajo las riendas del amor'' *''Bajo la misma piel'' *''Bajo Un Mismo Rostro'' *''Barrera de amor'' *''Bendita mentira'' *''Besos Robados'' *''Cachito de cielo'''Cachito de Cielo', una historia de amor que te atrapará *''Camaleones'' *''Camila'' *''Cañaveral de Pasiones'' *''Canción de amor'' *''Carita de Ángel'' *''Carita Pintada'' *''Central de Abasto''Univision Touts Spanish-Language Programming's Growth at Upfront *''Clap, el lugar de tus sueños'' *''Clase 406'' *''Código Postal'' *''Cómplices Al Rescate'' *''Con Todo Por Alto'' *''Confidente de Secundaria'' *''Contra Viento y Marea'' * Corazón ApasionadoUnivisión estrena "Corazón Apasionado"La nueva novela de Univisión "Corazón Apasionado"Gran final de Corazón Apasionado el viernes 27 a la 1 pm/12 CT por Univision *''Corazón Indomable'' *''Corazón salvaje'' (1993) *''Corazón Salvaje'' (2009) *''Corazones al limite'' *''Corona de Lágrimas''Avance Corona de Lágrimas capítulo 93: Olga sabe que Mundo y Patricio son hermanos Corona de lágrimas llega a USARefugio tiene un ángel en Ignacio *''Cosita Linda'' *''Cuando me enamoro'' Avance de Cuando Me Enamoro Ep 182 *''Cuento de Navidad '' *''Cuidado con el angel''Univision's New Primetime Novela "Cuidado Con El Angel" (Don’t Mess with the Angel) is Truly Heaven Sent'Cuidado con el Ángel' llega pronto a Univision *''De Que Te Quiero, Te Quiero'' *''Despertar contigo'' *''Destilando amor'' *''El Diario de Daniela'' *''DKDA, Sueños de Juventud'' *''Dos Hogares'' Carlos Ponce y Anahí en 'Dos Hogares'Anahí dejará sus Dos Hogares, ¿con cuál de sus galanes debe quedarse? *''Duelo de Pasiones'' *''El alma no tiene color'' *''El amor no tiene precio'' *''El color de la pasión'' *''El hotel de los secretos'' *''El juego de la vida'' *''El Manantial'' *''El niño que vino del mar'' *''El Noveno mandamiento'' *''El Privilegio de Amar'' *''El premio mayor'' *''En nombre del amor'' *''Enamorada'' *''Enamorándome de Ramón'' *''Entre el amor y el odio'' *''Esperanza del Corazón'' Vuelve Lucía ¡Y vuelve villana! *''Fuego en la sangre'' *''Gotita de amor'' *''Hasta el fin del mundo'' *''Hasta que el dinero nos separe'' Deudas, accidentes y una pareja dispareja conforman Hasta Que El Dinero Nos Separe.¿A quién extrañarás más de Hasta que el $ nos separe? *''Heridas de Amor'' *''Huracán'' *''Inocente de Ti'' *''Juro Que Te Amo'' *''La doble vida de Estela Carrillo'' *''La Dueña'' *''La Esposa Virgen'' *''La Fea Más Bella'' *''La Fuerza del Destino''¿Crees en el destino? Encuéntralo entre Álamos y Los ÁngelesNo te pierdas el gran final de La Fuerza del Destino *''La Gata'' *''La Intrusa'' *''La Madrastra'' *''La Malquerida'' *''La mujer de mi vida'' *''La mujer del Vendaval'' Marrying for Money or Love at the Heart of Univision's Newest Daytime Telenovela -"La Mujer Del Vendaval" *''La Otra'' *''La Pícara Soñadora'' *''La que no podía amar'' *''La sombra del otro'' *''La sombra del pasado'' *''La Tierra Prometida'' *''La tempestad''La Tempestad - ¡Mira el primer capítulo de La Tempestad!La Tempestad - Ernesto le hará una fuerte revelación a Damián - Avance capítulo 73 *''La usurpadora'' *''La vecina'' *''La verdad oculta'' *''Las amazonas'' *''Las dos caras de Ana'' *''Las tontas no van al cielo'' *''Las vías del amor'' *''Llena de amor'' *''Llovizna'' *''Locura de amor'' *''Lo imperdonable'' *''Lo Que La Vida Me Robó''No te puedes perder el gran estreno de "Lo Que La Vida Me Robó"Angelique Boyer y Sebastián Rulli hablaron de su nueva novela ‘Lo que la Vida me Robó’Graciela hará lo que sea por no perder su estatus social *''Lola...Érase una vez'' *''Luz Clarita'' *''Mañana Es Para Siempre''Mañana Es Para Siempre Próximo estreno de Univision Over 11 million watch novela finale on Univision *''Mar de amor'' *''María Belén'' *''María Isabel'' *''María José'' *''María la del Barrio'' *''Maria Mercedes'' *''Mariana de la Noche'' *''Marido y Mujer'' *''Marimar'' *''Marisol'' *''Mentir para vivir'' *''Mi adorable maldición'' *''Mi corazón es tuyo'' *''Mi marido tiene familia'' *''Mi pecado'' *''Mi pequeña traviesa'' *''Mi vida eres tú'' *''Miss XV'' *''Muchacha italiana viene a casarse'' *''Muchachitas como tú''Muchachitas en HD: Regresan los sábados, por Univision *''Mujer bonita'' *''Mujer de Madera'' *''Mujeres engañadas'' *''Mundo de Fieras'' *''Navidad sin fin'' *''Necesito Una Amiga'' *''Ni contigo ni sin ti'' No te pierdas Ni Contigo...Ni Sin Ti *''Niña Amada Mía'' *''Niña de mi Corazón'' *''No me hallo'' *''Nunca te dire Adios'' *''Nunca Te Olvidaré'' *''Olvidarte Jamás'' *''Palabra de Mujer'' *''Para Volver a amar'' Para volver a amar: El lado oscuro del matrimonio *''Pasión y poder'' *''Pecadora'' *''Peregrina'' *''Piel de otoño'' *''Pobre Millonaria'' *''Por Ella Soy Eva'' Mariana Seoane regresa más sexi que nunca en Por Ella Soy EvaJuan Carlos regresará para decirle a Elena que la amaAvance Por Ella Soy Eva: Listos los tacones *''Por siempre Joan Sebastián'' *''Por Siempre mi Amor Un hombre pensó lo tenía todo hasta que la maldad tocó a su puerta en Por Siempre Mi Amor'' *''Por tu amor'' *''Porque el Amor Manda''Promocional Porque el Amor Manda¡"Porque El Amor Manda" te espera esta noche con un impactante final! *''Preciosa'' *''Primer amor a mil por hora'' *''Prisionera de amor'' *''Qué Bonito Amor'' ¡Qué Bonito Amor, pronto en Univisión! Qué Bonito Amor: Llega el evento más importante el gran final de Qué Bonito amor *''Qué Pobres Tan Ricos''http://videos.Univision.com/novelas/que-pobres-tan-ricosJaime Camil regresa a las telenovelas y a Univision protagonizando 'Qué Pobres tan Ricos' *''Que te perdone Dios'' *''Querida Enemiga'' *''Quiero Amarte'' *''Rafaela'' Scarlet Ortiz conocerá el amor y el odio en Rafaela *''Ramona'' *''Rayito de luz'' *''Rebelde'' *''Rencor apasionado'' *''Rosalinda'' *''Rosario Tijeras'' *''Rubí'' *''Sabor a tí'' *''Sacrificio de Mujer'' *''Salomé'' *''Samantha'' *''Sentimientos Ajenos'' *''Ser Bonita No Basta'' *''Serafín'' *''Sin ti'' *''Somos tú y yo'' *''Soñadoras'' *''Soñar no Cuesta Nada'' *''Sortilegio'' New Novela on Univision on October 6th…SortilegioUnivision Beats ABC and CBS Wednesday Night; "Sortilegio" Finale Draws 6.6 MillionAsí fue el primer capítulo de 'Sortilegio'Gran final de Sortilegio el viernes 19 de octubre a las 2 pm/1 C por Univision *''Soy tu dueña'' Univision`s Hit "Soy Tu Dueña" (Woman of Steel) is Top Primetime Novela in U.S. Television HistoryLa historia que cautivó a miles de seguidores regresa a Univision a partir del 4 de febrero a las 3 pm/2 C. *''Sueño de amor'' (2016) *''Te sigo amando'' *''Teresa'' (1989) *''Teresa'' (2010) *''Tormenta en el Paraiso'' *''Tres veces Ana'' *''Triunfo del amor'' *''Trópic'' *''Tú y yo'' *''Un gancho al corazón'' *''Una familia con suerte''¡Aquí llega Pancho López! "Una Familia con Suerte""¿Quiere explicar esto señor Irabien?" *''Una luz en el camino'' *''Un camino hacia el destino'' *''Un Refugio Para El Amor'' *''Valeria'' *''Velo de Novia'' *''Verano de Amor'' *''Vino el amor'' *''¡Vivan los Niños!'' *''Vivo por Elena'' *''Yo amo a Juan Querendon'' *''Yo no creo en los hombres'' *''Zacatillo, un lugar en tu corazón'' Television series News / public affairs programming Comedy programming Talk / reality shows Children's programming Music / variety shows References * Univision Category:Alola Category:Television Category:Television in Alola Category:Univision Category:Television program lists